


something bad (feels so good)

by blazeofglory



Series: umbrellakink fills! [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bus Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Non-Consensual Groping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Vanya hates standing on a crowded bus.





	something bad (feels so good)

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on umbrellakink that requested Vanya being groped on the bus! i hope you like it!

Vanya hates when the bus is so crowded that she has to stand. Not only is it hard to stay on her feet every single time the bus jars to a stop, but she _hates_ being surrounded by other standing people. It makes her feel claustrophobic and anxious and really, really desperate to go home. Today, the bus is especially crowded and she’s all the way in the corner, so far back in the crowd that she’s not even sure how she’s going to get out when they get to her stop. 

Vanya is focusing hard on the music playing through her headphones, pointedly ignoring all the people around her, talking amongst themselves and laughing and breathing, when she feels someone touch her waist. She freezes instantly, heart stopping for one second, then _racing_. She can’t tell who’s behind her, but they’re taller than her-- not a hard feat, considering her size-- and she doesn’t know what to do. There’s no way for her to leave without causing a scene, and there’s pretty much nothing Vanya hates more than drawing attention to herself. So she… she does nothing, and hopes that whoever is touching her will stop soon. 

But they don’t. The hand moves lower, inching under the hem of her tshirt, and then _higher_. Vanya feels herself blush bright red and she glances around nervously-- no one is watching, thank god. They’re all packed in so close, she can’t turn around to see the person that’s touching her, but maybe it won’t be so bad, so long as no one else notices. The hand shifts, pushing up her bra and cupping her breast, and Vanya wants to _cry_.

Long, thin fingers squeeze her breast, softly at first, and then more firmly, and Vanya squeezes her eyes shut and tries to pretend it isn’t happening. That’s made immediately more difficult when the stranger pinches her nipple _hard_ , and Vanya gasps out a surprised moan. Shame courses through her, wondering if the person touching her _heard_ that. They must’ve, because they pinch her nipple again, and she has to bite her lip to stay silent.

The music is still playing through Vanya’s headphones, but her blood is rushing so loudly in her ears, she can’t even hear it. Her whole world is narrowed down to the hand _violating_ her. She can’t move, she can’t _think_ ; she’s completely helpless.

The person shifts closer, molding themself against Vanya’s back-- a woman, she thinks, feeling the breasts pressed against her. 

The woman pinches her nipple again, roughly, and then the other, and it _hurts_. Vanya shifts when the bus suddenly jostles, and with a jolt of horror, she realizes that she’s wet. She tightens her grip on the pole in front of her, suddenly weak at the knees, and she fucking prays that the woman won’t push this any farther. Maybe her bus stop is close, maybe she’ll get off and leave Vanya alone…

Well, Vanya never has had very good luck. She just _stands_ there, a deer in the headlights, as the hand moves down, leaving her bra rucked up, and moves down confidently, slipping right under the waistband of her pants. Vanya wants to open her eyes and check if anyone is watching, but she doesn’t think she could stand the humiliation if she saw someone observing this, so she keeps her eyes tightly shut.

Vanya hates how _wet_ she is, how it’s so _easy_ for the woman to sink two fingers inside her pussy at once. She hates that it feels _good_. At some point, Vanya had started crying, but she does nothing to try to stem the tears. She shakes, with arousal and fear, desperate and hopeless, as the woman fingers her, hard and fast. It’s so _much_ so fast, and Vanya hasn’t been penetrated in so long, she almost forgot how it felt. It feels intrusive, the fingers feel too big, her pussy is being stretched so much just for _two_ fingers, but it feels _good_ anyway. 

When the woman crooks her fingers just right and her thumb rubs against Vanya’s clit, she can’t help but cry out, and she opens her eyes in horror to make sure no one noticed. Somehow, mercifully, no one is looking her way. Except-- oh, god, as she looks around, someone looks up and makes direct eye contact with her. To make it even worse, she _knows_ the person.

Diego gives her an assessing look, his eyes tracking over her white-knuckled grip on the pole, the tears sliding down her cheeks, and then _down_ , to the hand disappearing into her pants. His gaze darts behind her, looking at the person that’s doing this to her, and he suddenly _smiles_. She wants him to do something, _say_ something, _save_ her, but he just _watches_ , and that makes her cry harder. He read the book, then, she surmises-- and he must hate her so much because of it, to not help her now. She can hardly fault him for that, really, despite how scared and helpless she feels. She deserves this. 

Through it all, the fingers don’t stop, and the woman adds a third, and it _hurts_. But even through the pain and the humiliation of being groped in public and _watched_ by her brother, Vanya can feel the pressure building inside her. It’s been a long time since she last came, and her body is craving the release, despite how much Vanya doesn’t want this stranger to have the satisfaction of making her come.

The thing is, though, Vanya doesn’t get a choice in the matter. The fingers inside her are relentless, fucking her hard and deep, and Vanya can feel herself dripping wet, soaking the stranger’s hand and her panties and probably through her jeans. She closes her eyes again, but she can still feel Diego’s gaze on her-- he hadn’t looked turned on, but he’d looked pleased nonetheless; _glad_ to see her brought so low. The bus takes a sharp turn and Vanya would’ve fallen over if the woman wasn’t pressed so tightly against her, keeping her upright.

Vanya’s lost all concept of time-- how long has this been happening? Has she missed her bus stop? She’s sure she has, but there’s nothing she can do about it now.

Suddenly, the woman shoves her pinky finger in too, stuffing Vanya full of all four fingers, and she gasps. She can feel herself breathing hard, sweating, and what’s happening must be so _obvious_ to everyone on the bus. She risks opening her eyes again, hoping that Diego isn’t watching anymore, but his dark eyes are still intent on her.

 _Please_ , she wants to say, _Help me_.

Diego just watches.

All Vanya can do is _cry_ as the woman keeps fucking her and the pressure keeps building, and then she’s _coming_ , clenching hard around all four fingers as she gasps loudly. It takes all her effort to cling to the pole instead of sliding to the floor of the bus. She feels _dirty_ , used and violated and humiliated, and she just hopes that the woman has had her fill. She lets out a relieved breath when the fingers slide out of her sore pussy, finally retreating.

Vanya’s relief is gone the second those fingers are lifted to her lips, and she’s helpless to do anything but take them into her mouth and suck them clean.

One earbud is tugged out of her ear and she feels the woman lean down, and then she hears her whisper right into Vanya’s ear, “Good job, baby.”

And-- _oh_. Vanya knows that voice. The fingers slide out of her mouth, but Vanya is still gaping, surprised and horrified.

“Allison?” she whispers, voice shaky. 

“Of course it’s me,” Allison replies with a derisive snort, condescending as ever. “I just had to come say hi.”

“And-- and Diego?” Vanya asks quietly, glancing over at where Diego is still watching them openly, amusement on his face. 

“He wanted to say hi too,” Allison says, laughing. “The three of us, we’re gonna hang out tonight. Time for a little… family reunion.”

“Allison, I--”

“You don’t get a choice,” Allison cuts in sharply, and Vanya stops talking. There’s no getting away from this, no avoiding it-- so she sighs quietly and leans back against Allison, and accepts her fate. She doesn’t want this, but she can’t ignore her soaking panties-- whatever was going on, it got her off _hard_. And whatever the night promises, she’s pretty sure that includes a few more orgasms, and what’s the point in fighting that? Vanya gives in.

**Author's Note:**

> am i embarrassed about writing this? yes. am i super turned on right now? also yes. 
> 
> asldkajds i hope y'all didn't mind the surprise!Diego. I couldn't resist lmao
> 
> please please let me know if you liked this!


End file.
